


Отличие

by fgrave



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: В перерыве между номерами Джон встречается с Гарольдом в парке.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Отличие

Даже в неприметной тёмной шляпе Джон мог узнать Финча со спины.

Гравий под туфлями бывшего агента шуршал негромко, но достаточно, чтобы дать знать сидящему на скамейке Гарольду о его приближении. Джон мог подкрасться. Не столько сюрприза ради, сколько для проверки и желания испытать — заметит или нет? — но знал, что это не оценят. По тому, как расслабленно его партнёр сидел, Риз понял, что он был в неплохом расположении духа, а в последнее время он слишком редко мог застать Финча умиротворённым, чтобы лишать его возможности просто насладиться моментом ради глупых проверок.

В конце-концов, даже такому заядлому параноику, как Финч, нужно было время чтобы расслабиться, а пока он это делает, Джон мог сам приглядеть за ним.

Даже не глядя на него, Финч мог узнать Джона по лёгкой, излишне аккуратной поступи.

— Следите за мной, мистер Риз? — без тени негатива шутливо спросил Финч, прежде чем обернулся корпусом на звук. Место на скамейке рядом с ним было свободно, но Риз просто передал бумажный стаканчик с чаем и облокотился на деревянную спинку рядом с чужим плечом.

— Только решил проявить участие в воспитании ребёнка, — с усмешкой проговорил Джон, наблюдая за резвящимся в нескольких метрах от них Медведем. Тот в компании золотистого ретривера активно прыгал в снегу, видимо делая всё, чтобы вернуться в библиотеку насквозь мокрым. — Давно вы здесь?

— Около часа, — Гарольд отпил свой чай, также следя за играющими собаками, и обхватил свой стаканчик обеими руками. То и дело поглядывавший на него Риз заметил, что чужие пальцы, нос и щёки давно покраснели от холода. — Когда номера требуют больше времени, я стараюсь компенсировать пропущенные прогулки. К тому же, вечер сегодня выдался на диво приятный.

Риз слегка приподнял голову и уставился на тёплые блики закатного солнца в стёклах ближайшей многоэтажки. Высоко над ней проплывали облака всех возможных цветов: от золотых и розовых над самой головой до лиловых и тёмно-синих за дальними небоскрёбами. Февральский воздух по-приятному морозил, и Джон с удовольствием сделал глоток своего горячего кофе.

— Как будто Машина дала нам выходной, — бывший агент хмыкнул сам себе, догадываясь, какое выражение приняло лицо Гарольда после его слов: не отрицающее, потому что это и так было очевидно, а лишь снисходительно-укоряющее, как будто Джон говорил глупость, против которой он не был. Если бы Джон захотел рискнуть, он бы сказал, что Финчу это даже нравилось. — А вот завтра что-то точно будет, каждый раз так.

— День Всех Влюбленных не только праздник, но для некоторых и повод открыть для себя не лучшие стороны отношений с кем бы то ни было, мистер Риз, — задумчиво отозвался Гарольд, разрываясь между тем, чтобы продолжить греть ладони о пока ещё тёплый стаканчик и пить чай, прежде чем он окончательно остынет. Выбор пал на второй вариант, и Финч снова отпил немного. — Или же, наоборот, посчитать несправедливым своё одиночество в такой день и выместить на окружающих свою обиду.

— К счастью, это не про нас, — Джон с однобокой — тем боком, что ближе к Гарольду — улыбкой проследил, как мужчина перед ним неуклюже обернулся и скептично выгнул бровь. Так поворачиваться для него было неудобно, и Риз поспешил с объяснением, хотя вызывать у Финча смятение ему слишком уж нравилось. — Это будет наш третий совместный День Святого Валентина, Финч, и пока всё было довольно неплохо — не считая ревнивого парня в том году, и вдовца суицидника в 2012, но с этими номерами мы справились. Если, конечно, в этом году не откроются не лучшие стороны наших отношений, хотя лично меня всё устраивает.

Закончив свой насмешливый короткий монолог, Риз несколько секунд стойко выдерживал нечитаемый взгляд Финча, после чего тот кивнул, коротко поджал губы в попытке скрыть лёгкую улыбку и сел ровно.

— Мне приятна ваша компания, мистер Риз, — пускай Джон и не видел его лица, улыбка в голосе Гарольда звучала отчётливо, — хотя я бы предпочёл не думать о прошлых или будущих номерах, пока есть такая возможность.

Джон понимающе хмыкнул. Глупо было забивать голову тревогами о том, что они не способны контролировать, и все номера, неизбежное зло, нужно было только принимать как данность. За прошедшие годы, что Джон и Гарольд работали вместе, они поняли, что люди способны на что угодно, и даже Машина не может предсказать, что именно их ждёт.

— Я давно понял, что чревато загадывать наперёд с нашим родом деятельности, Финч, но ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что ждёт нас лет через десять?

— Очень оптимистичные временные рамки, мистер Риз, — без привычного веселья в голосе отозвался Гарольд, но Джон знал, что он продолжал улыбаться. Внезапно ему захотелось забрать свой вопрос обратно. Вместо этого он обошёл скамейку и сел рядом с Финчем. — Нет, я… Я предпочитаю не думать об этом.

— Хотел бы ты знать, чем всё закончится? Точный прогноз, дата? Чисто гипотетически, — Риз внимательно рассматривал его острый профиль, казавшийся мягче и моложе в вечернем свете, когда Гарольд качнул головой и едва склонил её в сторону Джона с теплом во взгляде.

— Работа над созданием Машины дала мне понять некоторые вещи, над которыми я почти не размышлял. Чтобы создать систему, способную понимать поступки людей, я должен был знать разницу между человеком и компьютером, и, разумеется, есть те аспекты, которые технологии повторить не способны, — Финч допил свой чай, выбросил стаканчик в стоящую рядом со скамейкой урну и сжал мёрзнущие руки с растущей улыбкой. — В отличие от машин, человек не способен просчитать всё — в том числе и своё будущее — и я верю, что это невозможно. Человеческий фактор, если угодно. Я... люблю напоминать себе, что человеку свойственно ошибаться, и это прекрасно.

— Почему прекрасно? — спросил Джон осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть момент неожиданной откровенности со стороны Финча. Гарольд в ответ сперва кивнул в сторону играющих собак, а после поднял голову к розово-золотистому небу и безлиственной рябине, чьи ветки тянулись в их сторону. На одной из этих веток, рядом с гроздью оставшихся с осени ягод, сидела неприметная на их фоне красная птичка. Её щебет, прежде бывший частью общей уличной какофонии, на мгновение выделился среди остальных звуков и захватил всё внимание Риза, после чего шум Нью-Йорка, будто цунами, вновь обвалился на него и затопил его сознание.

После этой короткой секунды умиротворения бывший агент почувствовал, как его сердце мягко сжалось.

— Благодаря нашим ошибкам мы оказались там, где мы сейчас, и сейчас я чувствую себя счастливым, Джон — прежде чем Риз опомнился, Финч подозвал Медведя, и тот, обратив, наконец, внимание на второго хозяина, с энтузиазмом принялся с ним здороваться. Когда Джон сумел отодвинуть от себя мокрую и до невозможности довольную собаку, он с улыбкой обернулся к своему партнеру и сам указал на притаившуюся в ветках птицу.

— Что это за вид?

— Красный кардинал, — поделился Финч своими орнитологическими знаниями, закрепив поводок на ошейнике Медведя и махнув на прощание хозяйке ретривера. Джон поднялся раньше него и встал напротив с хитрым, изучающим выражением лица. — Что-то не так, мистер Риз?

— Нет, я просто думаю, что сейчас ты очень похож на этого кардинала, хотя кое-чего не хватает… точно! — с победной усмешкой Джон осторожно снял шляпу с ещё более зардевшегося Финча, чтобы были видны его взъерошенные волосы. — Вот, теперь точно похож. Даже вокальные данные, говорят, что надо.

— Мисс Шоу рассказала вам? — неутешительно проворчал Гарольд и без сопротивления со стороны Риза вернул свою шляпу, чтобы снова скрыть невольную улыбку.

— Было дело. Как жаль, что я упустил такую возможность услышать это, такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, — когда Финч поднялся, бывший агент поравнялся с ним, и они медленно побрели в сторону библиотеки.

На слова Джона Гарольд только загадочно дёрнул уголками губ и кинул взгляд на сидящую на ветке птицу. Та, звонко щебетнув, сорвалась с места и быстро улетела ввысь.

— Кто знает, мистер Риз, кто знает…


End file.
